sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Garritt Baker
Name: Garritt Baker Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 '''Grade: 11 School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: School band (trombone), smoking, video games (FPS), ping-pong Appearance: Garritt Baker is 5’6” tall and weighs about 125 pounds. He’s fairly skinny, with white skin and gangly limbs. He usually covers his short, greasy, black hair with a long, charcoal colored beanie with extra space at the tip of the hat. His eyes are brown, his nose is long and pointed and his mouth is wide with crooked, visually unappealing teeth due to bad care and his smoking habit. Garritt has oily skin which often breaks out in acne. His ears stick out a bit, but he hides them underneath his messy hair or beanie. The clothes he wore to school on Announcement Day reflect his typical attire. They included his usual long beanie, semi-worn sneakers, brown flannel shirt opened up over a dull yellow t-shirt with generic print and design on the front and jeans slightly ripped near the knees. Biography: Garritt was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin as the second child of John and Barbara Baker. John is a tenured military official and Barbara, now a homemaker. Both parents met each other during their service in the U.S military. Their oldest son, Gavin is one year older than Garritt and defensive of his younger brother even if Garritt is in the wrong, which is quite often. Garritt gets along well with every member of his family. Unlike his older brother who was taught through discipline by his father due to being the first son, Garritt was spoiled rotten by his kindly mother when his father returned to military duty. Whenever Garritt called for her to do something, such as bringing him snacks or buying something he wanted on television, she always would do it, no matter how bratty Garritt was about it. As a result Garritt was exactly like that; a brat through grade school. Seeing how the other kids acted toward others, especially of color, Garritt himself started to tease and ridicule ethnic minorities to fit in with everyone else. Garritt quickly found the activity extremely fun for him, especially since there were no consequences as long as the people he made trouble to were different from the normal white Americans. Garritt however learned his lesson when bothering a black kid who was larger than him. The kid pushed him to the ground and Garritt went crying home afterwards. Through that experience, Garritt became a coward who was afraid of getting hurt by bigger, stronger kids or anyone who was going to fight back. He would only tease others if he knew he could get away from it unharmed. Thus he mostly only joins in on the teasing when with several others of his racist friends or when his older brother who became protective of Garritt ever since the incident, was around. He hides and acts untouchable behind others, but is reduced to a blubbering mess when confronted by the wrong people who he targets for fun. Garritt’s grades throughout school has always been mediocre at best. He is often way too lazy to do any of the work unless forced by his parents to do so, topping out at an average grade just to get by. He doesn’t really have a favorite class, believing that all his classes were boring. His favorite thing to do at home is to play video games that his mother had bought him. He can usually spend the whole day playing video games and eating snacks afterschool or on weekends if his father doesn’t come home and make him do chores. Garritt’s favorite games by far are first-person shooters, especially games set at war. He has fun thinking he can be like his dad as a soldier shooting down colored-people and other non-Americans. In middle school, Garritt secretly got into smoking cigarettes when hanging around his similar, racist, slacker friends. He has at least one cigarette a day when he can, which over time messed up his dental hygiene leading to bad teeth and bad breath, especially since he doesn’t like to brush every morning. Middle school also led to Garritt hating on more people outside of minorities. Anybody who was at all different that he could find something to make fun of them about, he would. Fat people and gay people especially those he considered “fag looking” were on par with the minorities as far as he was concerned. Garritt also gained a new hobby in table tennis, which he prefers to call ping pong, because he imagined it as hitting a Chinese guy around with a paddle. He enjoyed the game and considered himself a grandmaster when playing with his friends, but in reality is only above average at it. He still plays his first-person shooters and war video games with friends whenever he can. In Patriot High, Garritt was recommended by the administration to take up a sport. Garritt, who was not athletic at all, settled for tennis believing it was just a bigger version of ping pong. However he quickly discovered it wasn’t the same, being terrible at it and running around with a loss of breath quite often due to his smoking habit. He eventually dropped out of the sport, believing it was too much work and forced by his parents to join the school band. He didn’t want to join, thinking that it was a nerdy class, but he had no choice as it was the only option to support the school's athletic programs without joining a sport team itself. Over time Garritt became a reluctant band geek, feeling that it was actually a pretty relaxing class and easier than any sport. He got used to playing the trombone as his instrument of choice, where he actually made some attempt at getting better at it with practice. This was the one class that Garritt managed to get above average grades in, while the other classes he remained only mediocre. Garritt still remains a bit of a jerk to people at Patriot High like he has through his entire life, but only when he can hide behind bigger people. This was made easy due to the fact that Garritt was great at sucking up to the bigger, stronger more popular people, like the school's "Minutemen" jocks. It was even easier due to the fact that his older brother Gavin is a very popular jock at the school who would encourage his friends to keep an eye out for Garritt. He likes to pick on people whom he believes can’t do anything to stop him, such as smaller students which aren’t all that numerous considering he isn’t very tall himself, but he never fails to harass if the opportunity comes up. He only bothers bigger people if he thinks they’re the type that won’t fight back or when there are others backing him up Garritt doesn’t have very many life goals as he hasn’t actually thought about it, preferring to slack off most of the time. He isn’t looking forward to serving in the military as it seems like too much work for someone as lazy as he is. Garritt is also quite scared of actually being a part of a real life battle. He hopes to get his service completed in a safe behind the scenes position. He thinks maybe he can get a job doing something easy like that as well. Advantages: Garritt is a master at sucking up to bigger and stronger people which could earn him allies. Garritt is fairly opportunistic and self-centered, putting himself first before others and won’t often hesitate at a chance to better his own chances at surviving. He is more likely to run away or hide than fight which could mean better survival. Disadvantages: Garritt is seen as a jerk by some people due to his racist, homophobic and overall unpleasant demeanor, which would make people not like or even trust him. He’s very cowardly and would have no chance when confronted without a good weapon or allies for back up. His smoking habit also causes Garritt to get tired and run out of breath easily. Designated Number: Male Student #18 ---- Designated Weapon: '''Crowbar '''Conclusion: M18 may be able to make something of himself, but without a good stroke of luck, he'll most likely last only as long as any allies he is able to find. Most likely, as soon as he backs the losing side of a fight, his time in The Program will come to an end. The above biography is as written by Psychadelic . No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Chris Brooks Collected Weapons: Crowbar (assigned weapon), camouflage onsie (from Caleb Smartt) Allies: 'Caleb Smartt '''Enemies: 'America "Clara" Fox, Chris Brooks '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Garritt, in chronological order. Program V2 *Vagabond Code *It's Cold Outside, But I Have Nowhere To Go *Real American Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Garritt Baker. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V2 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Program